Managers in organizations often have limited visibility into how employees and teams spend their time and are forced to make many decisions based on anecdotes which may not represent what is actually happening. Due to a lack of transparency on how members of an organization is spending their time, it is difficult to have data driven discussions or to make decisions on where time should or shouldn't be invested. For some functions or industries, data on how the workers spend their time are difficult to gather. One example of such a function or industry is information workers who spend a large amount of time in meetings, collaborating with colleagues via email or performing other tasks. To address this lack of visibility and the business problems it creates, companies will sometimes conduct surveys or interview processes to manually gather data on where time is spent. However, the manual gathering of data through surveys or interviews is labor intensive, expensive, results in low quality self-reported data, disrupts the culture, and provides only a one-time snapshot that is marginally useful.